My Major
by Helen-Anne
Summary: A/N I have just read over this and have decided it needs re-done badly. I am going to start the rewrite tonight. Jasper is the one to fall in love with Bella, Since Alice is with Edward im not too sure how this will go it is my first fanfic please review will contain adult contents
1. I am

My Major

Chapter 1

As I held my perfect little boy in my arms I couldn't get over how beautiful he was. I just couldn't believe he was mine. After everything his mother and I had been through I just couldn't believe I was standing here with his. If I would cry I would be bubbling like a baby. Maybe I should start at the beginning.

My name is Jasper Whitlock and I am a vampire. I was born in the 1844 in Houston, Texas, in the year 1861 I joined the Confederate Army within two years I was promoted to major I was only 19 the youngest major in Texas. I was riding back to Galveston after evacuating a group of woman and children when I came across Maria I offered my aid and that was when it happened she bite me hard in the neck before I could react the pain was unbearable. My human life ended in the year of 1863. I was gifted with the ability to feel and manipulate other people's feelings Maria found this useful in her quest to build the ultimate vampire army. I did make one friend during the ordeal his name is Peter I allowed Peter and his mate Charlotte escape after that Maria no longer trusted me and I know it was only a matter of time before she tried to destroy me, if not for peter coming back to tell me how our kind lived up north I do believe I would be dead so in the year of 1938 I left and headed north. In 1948 I was saved by my now sister. Little pixie Alice Cullen she saw me coming and waited for me after her family had left the area. She took me to meet them and they showed me a new way of life. I don't know where I would be without my family; hmm I like that word much better than coven.  
"Jazz are you alright" I heard my "father" ask through my thoughts "Yes I am just thinking" I replied  
"anything I can help with?" Carlisle asked  
"no all is well" and with that I went to walk away when I remembered we were on a plane.  
Everyone was staring at me like I was an idiot that's when they started laughing I just sat back down.  
Let me introduce my family too you there was our leader also knowing as our father Carlisle then there is his mate our mother Esme. Then my 2 older "brothers" Edward and Emmett then my older "sisters" Alice and Rosalie. Edward was mates with Alice and Emmett with rose. I was the only one not mated and sometimes it can be lonely but I'm happy I have an amazing family who support me in every decision I make and have helped me through more than you can imagine. So here we were about to land in our new home for the next couple of years forks Washington. I couldn't wait for a change not that much will change my siblings and I will attend school like we do every new place we go our father will work at the local hospital and our mother will stay at home and care for the children. Same old story or so I thought I was not prepared for the change that was about to take place in my life.


	2. Meeting Bella

Meeting Bella

"Jasper change your jeans" I heard Alice saying from the kitchen below my room

"stupid little physic pixie won't let me wear what want" I moaned to myself. I quickly changed and went down stairs it was the first day of school and we had to work on our back story's I got the pleasure of being Rose's twin again Alice being our little sister and Edward and Emmett where brothers adopted from Esme third cousin. We were adopted from Carlisle brother who died in a car accident 3 year ago. With our story's in check we left Edward and Alice in his Volvo and Rose, Em and myself in Emmett's jeep. When we arrived there was the normal whispers "who are they?" "the blond guy likes nuts" "I wonder if the small ones single" Edwards put his hands over Alice's shoulders at that point. The first half of school went by without a problem it wasn't until dinner time that things got weird. We were sitting at a table pretending to eat when I saw her well more like smelled her. The scent was so sweet but it was appealing the way everyone else's blood was from the moment I smelled it I had to be near her. I got up from my seat my siblings watching me as I walked over to her.

"hi I am jasper" the words where out my mouth before I could stop them, she looked at me with curiosity as to why I would randomly walk over to her then she spoke

"Umm hi Jasper I'm Bella, is there something I can help you with?"

"No, I simply saw that you looked bored and thought I might introduce myself I hope you don't mind?" I left my southern accent escape.

"Well that was nice off you bud but do you mind not staring at my girl like that" came a very rude voice from beside of her.

"Shut up mike, there's no need to be rude to him" I heard her sweet voice say.

The next thing I knew mike was standing in front of me,

"you got a problem Jasssper?" he said with such spite.

I just laughed at him as he puffed out his no excitant chest then he pushed me and I flew on him before I knew it I was punching his face like a maniac. My brothers quickly pulled me off him as I tried to pull him up with me there was blood everywhere I was going crazy with smell next thing Alice was in front of me her hands on my face.

"Jazz shh shh it's alright now shh you will be ok"

with that my brothers pulled me out of the cafeteria, once I was outside I calmed down

"sorry guys I don't know what came over me in there" I apologised to my siblings

"what the hell possessed you to go and talk to that girl?" rose snapped at me.

" I don't know her scent it was like no other I have come across I was just drawn to her I couldn't stop myself" I dropped my head in blood covered hands ashamed with myself. They all looked at me as they knew what had happened next thing I knew Alice squealed and threw herself at me.

"I'm so happy for you jazz" I was still confused I had no idea what was going on. Before they had time to explain the principle came round and called me into his office, I followed him with my head down, he told me to wait outside until my mother arrived so I did with none other than mike sitting next to me. His parents arrived before mine did gushing over him and looking at me like they wanted to rip my throat out. When my mother arrived I knew I was in deep shit. We when into the principal's office and he asked what happened.

"well. . ." I started "I went and introduced myself to Bella and mike here got all defensive he got in my face and pushed me I don't know what happened after that the next thing I know I'm outside with my siblings my hands covered in blood. I'm so sorry mum I didn't mean to hurt anyone I promise I just wanted to say hello" Esme smiled at me

"I know son I know you didn't mean to hurt the boy. Look principle Kurt as I explained on the phone Jasper has a lot of unsolved problems from his parents deaths and he something's has black outs when he feels threatened I know it's not an excuse for what he has done to the poor boy but Jasper his a good kind hearted person he would never do something like this on purpose."

"I see Mrs Cullen luckily I did explain to Mikes parents about Jaspers recent loss and how he is struggling with it and they have agreed not to pressed charges as long as Jasper apologises to Mike and doesn't cause any more bother with his" printable Kurt was looking at me by the time he finished.

"I will apologise to him and promise to stay away from now on" was all I could muster he just nodded his head to me and with that we walked out the office to see Mike and his parents standing there his face still burst open.

"don't you have something you want to say to Mike, Jazz?" my mother said in her firm voice I just rolled my eyes.

"I'm sorry I hit you I don't know what came over me and I hope it doesn't hurt too much" I said as kindly as I could

"that's alright Jasper you have one good punch on you, ever thought of doing boxing?" Mike laughed with that we shake hands and went our separate ways. I didn't see my family till the end of the day now so I couldn't ask them what they were all so excited about but when the final bell rang I made my way to the car park and planned to confront them. I was sitting on the hood of Emmett's jeep when they walked up.

"c'on dude off the car" Emmett all but pleaded with me

"I will get down when you all tell me what you were all acting so weird about at lunch time?"

they all stared at me like I had grown 2 heads Edward was the first to speak.

"dude you found your mate"


	3. My Mate

**Hi guys hope you're all enjoying my story and I promise to update as much as I can. Let me know how I'm doing and there's anything I can improve on thanks.** **  
MY MATE**

"My Mate? What are you going on about? She's human" I said for the hundredth time I couldn't believe it I won't.  
"Jasper this is a good thing and not something you should be scared of son" my father was trying to calm me but it wasn't working how could I possibly be mates with a human it's not right.  
"Bro stop freaking out on us it's not cool man." Emmett was trying to make a joke out of this I know I had to calm down after all it wasn't fair that they all had to feel what I was feeling which was an emotional mess. After a few hours and a long hunt I did calm down as was able to register it a bit better. It was still difficult though I mean I find it hard enough to be around humans without one of them possibly being my mate.  
"There's no possibly about it jazz they way you feel and Alice's vision Bella is your mate" Edward answered my thoughts. Honestly between him and his pixie wife I get no privacy. I mean I love them and all but sometimes there are boundaries but I guess there not much we can do about it.

So it has been about two weeks since my outburst at school and finding out about Bella. The good news is since Mike tried acting like the hard man Bella has broken up with him the bad news is that I am that unsure of what to say to her that I've been avoiding her, which is quite hard this girl is something else when I started avoiding her at school she somehow got my number (stupid little pixie) and has been calling non-stop. Alice has been telling me that she just wants to apologise for what happened and that she thinks I blame her and that's why I don't answer. I felt bad when Alice told me the last bit so I promised to answer the next time she calls but it's been 3 days and still no call. Now Alice has made me promise to go and talk to her at school today so that's what I'm doing I'm making my way to the cafeteria to speak to Bella. As I walk in I can feel eyes on me I'm not sure who's though. I don't look up I don't want to be put off so I just walk right up to Bella and I have the whole thing planned out and all I can manage is,  
"hi" really Jasper hi my god you sound pathetic, she looks at me and turns away I can feel that she is pissed at me.  
"Look Bella I'm sorry I've not been returning your calls I just didn't know what to say to you, I hope you're not mad at me" I can hear my siblings laughing at me but I put it aside next thing I know she starts screaming at me.  
"YOU DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY! I PHONED YOU TO APOLIGISE FOR MY BOYFRIEND MAKING A DUSHBAG OF HIMSELF AND YOU RUBBER ME. HOW DO YOU THINK THAT MADE ME FEEL I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG TO YOU JASPER FUCKING WHITLOCK AND NOW YOU WANT TO TALK! WELL SCREW YOU!" And with that she walked away and left me standing there with the whole student body looking at me. I quietly walked over to my siblings who were full blowing laughing at me must me the look on my face.  
"Dude, you didn't handle that very well did you?" Emmett said in-between laughs  
"Shut up Emmett, what do I do now? I mean I said sorry what more does she want?" I slammed my head against the table.  
"She wants to know that your interested Jazz why else do you think she broke up with that Mike guy?" Alice's words got my attention.  
"I thought they broke up cause he's a duchbag" Alice and Rose both shock their heads at me  
"you mean she broke up with him for me?" I was shocked at this new information.  
"of course she did she feels the same connection to you as you do to her, it's something that can't be helped the joys of having a mate Jazzy" Rose's explanation made sense. That's when I decided that I would do whatever it takes to get my Bella.


	4. My Bella

**Hope you are all enjoying the story so far. Not sure if I'm taking it too slow or not but please feel free to let me know.**

 **My Bella**

Bpov

So it has been about 2 months since I blow up in Jaspers face in front of everyone and I kind of feel bad but he needed to hear it. He's been trying to get me to talk to him ever since from saying sorry like a hundred times to sending me flowers and little gifts he ever sent me a tape with a song on it telling me how he feels. It was really sweet I mean I do like the guy ok so I more than like him I'm head over heels ever since I saw him I can't stop thinking about him but what's wrong in playing hard to get especially if the guy is this sweet.  
"Bella. .Bella. ." Angela was waving her hand in front of my face  
"yeah? What?" I said coming out of my daydream  
"what's up with you lately? We need to get to school the turned green!" I noticed she was right and put my foot on the gas we didn't want to be late.  
"So what's up with you? You've been daydreaming a lot" Angela's voice sounded worried I guess I better tell her the truth I can't lie to my best friend.  
"I think I'm in love" I said as we pulled up to the school parking lot, "I mean I just can't stop thinking about him"  
"who? Mike I mean come on Bella there plenty better guys out there than him." I screwed my face up at her.  
"No not Mike, Jasper Whitlock I mean he is everywhere I even dream about him, he made me this really sweet tape do you want to hear it?" I pressed play before she could answer.

Jpov

Well it's nice to know she's thinking about me all the time, and she's in love with me wow what's do I do with that information.  
"Nothing jazz she's parked across the lot we shouldn't be able to hear her remember!" dam forgot Eddie could listen in I heard a small growl  
"don't call me Eddie Jazz you know I don't like it"  
"oh yeah that's not what I heard coming from your bedroom last night" and with that my brother was chasing me around the parking lot. At human speed of course. When he did finally catch me he tackled me right by Bella's car he punched me in the face and I caught him in the gut he rolled to the side of me both us laughing. Of course we had gathered a crowed thinking there would be a fight but that wasn't what we did. Next thing I knew Bella was standing over me asking if I was alright.  
"Yeah I'm fine playful banter" I smiled up at her  
"it didn't look very playful are you sure you're alright?" I could feel that she was worried for my well-being.  
"He's fine not even a scratch right lil bro" yeah Emmett just had to get the little in there didn't he. He came over and helped me up I could still sense the worry coming from Bella, so I done something I shouldn't have I lifted up my shirt reviling the tight abs and said  
"see not even a scratch" she fainted. I ran to her and caught her before her head hit the ground.  
"Dune you made her faint" was all Edward could come out with, Alice and Rose came over and where fanning her down when she came out with  
"are you an angel?" I noticed she was looking at me I just laughed  
"far from it sweetheart" and helped her on to her feet after making sure she was aright I let her go and was about to walk away when I could feel her getting angry so I turned back and did something that was probably worse than lifting up my shirt  
"Bella would you care to come out on a date with me?" I asked in my most southerners tone  
"I would love to." She replied with a smile that could have broken my heart if it was beating.

 **A/N  
I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER AND CAN REALLY DO WITH SOME FEEDBACK WEATHER IS BE GOOD OR BAD I'M HAPPY TO HEAR IT THANK YOU TO EVERYONE FOR READING SO FAR.**


	5. First Date

**A/N  
Hi all not sure how this story is going, I am going to try and make my chapters alittle longer for you guys. Also I don't own anything.**

 **First date**

jpov

So today is Saturday and I am going to be taking Bella on our first date tonight and if I'm being honest I'm petrified I don't have a clue what to talk about or where to take her HELP please and like that help came in the form of my 2 brothers.  
"Right dude calm down its going to be alright" I heard Edward saying before he reached my room, he and Emmett walked in a moment later. "Let's start easy shall wee what are you going to wear?" He continued. I hadn't even thought about that.  
"I don't have a clue what to wear I want to comfy but I know I'm going to meet her father too and don't want to give off the wrong impression." I let out a sigh why was dating so hard.  
"Ok dude cool it" Emmett said "of course you want to make a good impression on the father but I think I suit might be a bit much go with a smart pair of jeans and a shirt." We both just looked at him open mouthed "what? I know how to impress a dad without looking like a duch I did date before I was turned" with that he walked out. Ok so a smart pair of jeans and shirt I went to my closet and started pulling at things I grabbed my skater boy jeans that hang low on my waist and a black shirt that had a tribal design on it. So clothes where done but where to take her?  
"Don't worry about that jazz just take her to movies, at least that way she won't question why you're not eating if you take her to dinner." Edward answered my unspoken question. He walked out and left me to get dressed I had an hour before I was to pick her up. Alice must have saw I was struggling with my hair and came to help.  
"Let me do that Jazz and calm down everything is going to go fine tonight I promise" she sat me down on the chair by my desk and tamed my hair for me. "and listen I know Edward said not to take her to dinner but you must or there won't be a second date trust me, yeah she will ask why you're not eating and you will tell her the truth and she will believe you and she won't run off it just makes her fall more in love with you I swear." Alice rushed her words out but I understood where she was coming from she even told me she made reservations at a nice restaurant in Seattle. By the time she was done it was time for me to go.

Bpov

I swear I must have went through every outfit I owned looking for something to wear. The old decent thing I had was a tight fitted dark purple dress it was pretty and not to formal but I didn't have any shoes to go with it. And jasper was going to be here any minuet so I didn't even have time to phone Angela. Just as I thought it the doorbell rang and I knew it was him.  
"I'll get it" I heard my dad shout up.

Jpov

the drive to Bella's was quick I parked the car at the side of the road and walked up to her door and slowly rang the doorbell I heard Bella cursing from upstairs and a man saying he would answer. And sure enough a few moments later a scruffy looking man in a chiefs uniform answered the door.  
"Can I help you son?" he asked in a deep voice.  
"Hello sir, my name is Jasper is Bella at home?" he stared at me then nodded his head before moving aside and ushering me in.  
"Bells there's someone here for you." With that he walked into the kitchen.  
Bella came down the stairs then wrapped in a purple dress that clung to her figure perfectly her hair was in ringlets down her back she looked absolutely breath taking.  
"um I don't suppose we could stop at shoe store could we?" she asked while pointing out her converse I chuckled and handed her the bag Alice had giving me before I left.  
"I guess that's why my sister gave me these for you" I said as she took the bag. She pulled out one of the high hells it was about 4 inches high and was a strapped heel dark purple in colour with diamonds around the ankle strap she put them on and her outfit was complete.  
"How did your sister know I didn't have any shoes?" I looked at her unsure of what to say then it came to me.  
"I guess she just thought from the type of outfits you where to school that you weren't a heel person" I said hoping she didn't take it the wrong way luckily she didn't.  
"Well she was right there." I helped her stand up and she wobbled a bit so I kept my hand on her but pulled away when her father came back in the room.  
"Where are you going tonight?" he asked.  
"I'm not sure dad" Bella answered and they both looked at me I could tell they were waiting for me to tell them.  
"I was going to take your daughter to dinner then hopefully a movie if she was feeling up to it. Sir" I said hoping he would ease up a little the tension was horrible.  
"Sounds ok with me no later than 12" that's better.  
"Yes Sir she will be home for 12 and no later." With that Bella said bye to her father and we left. I was just glade that the tension was gone and there was nothing but happiness in the car. The car ride was quite neither of us really knowing what to say once we got to the restaurant and took our seats the conversation started. Bella was looking at the menu when she said,  
"I don't know what to order what are you having?" I stared at her not sure what to say then I remembered what Alice said.  
"I won't be eating Bella"  
"Why not?" she asked curiously.  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" I laughed  
"Try me" she said with an eyebrow lifted  
"Ok I will tell you but don't freak or make a scene at least not here promise?" she looked at me for a moment and then said  
"promise" I took a deep unneeded breath and said  
"well you see I'm a vampire" she laughed at me I mean like full blown laughed at me. I looked at her confused and she must have noticed because she stopped laughing.  
"Your serious like proper blood sucking vampire?" she asked  
"Yup" was all I could say  
"prove it"  
"If what would you like to eat?" I asked her she looked confused but answered me.  
"how about the spaghetti" with that I was gone and back again with her spaghetti she just stared at it then at me then back at the plate it was quite amusing to me honest. Then she said they words I never wanted to hear from her,  
"You didn't ask me out to kill me did you? Because my dad's chief of police and they will search for me" I looked at her in complete shock  
"Bella I didn't ask you out to kill you I asked you out because I like you, I would never do anything to hurt you" I said a bit saddened  
"Well in that case I'm going to eat my spaghetti and you can tell me about your world and we can go the movies yeah?"  
"Sounds good to me what do you want to know?" I ask her, I waited until she finished her mouth full to let her answer.  
"Everything" she said once she had finished  
"umm ok well I was born in 1844 I was made vampire in the year 1863 after which I feed on human blood" she looked alarmed at this, "until I meet my coven in 1938 and have been feeding off animal blood since. It is difficult but I'm getting there with it my family helps me. I have the ability to control people emotions and before you ask I have never used it on you. I think that covers it" she was looking at me shocked once she regained herself she asked  
"can all vampires control people's emotions?" I laughed  
"No just me but Alice can see the future and Edward can read minds which is just as annoying as it sounds" and with that the rest of the night was simple Bella finished her meal and I paid the check we skipped the movie as it was getting late and I didn't want to take her home late. I opened the car door for her as she got out the car and walked her to her front door I gave her a kiss on her hand,  
"until we meet again" and walked back to my car I watched her go in the house and I drove away. I couldn't believe how great the night had gone.

Bpov

Omg he's a fucking vampire I mean I knew there was something up with his family but vampires I just couldn't wrap my head around it I mean I know I should be running for the hills but I'm just falling more and more in love with him the more I think about it. I mean know he's 172 and that alone should but me off but how can I not love him I mean he's funny he's cute and defiantly the sweetest man I've ever met. There's no denying it I am in love with Jasper Whitlock.

Jpov

I drove home quickly eager to tell them all about my night but I could tell them minute I walked in that they already knew just as I went to say something Rose started shouting.  
"YOU TOLD HER OUR SECRET! YOU DUMBASS WHATS WRONG WITH YOU? ITS NOT JUST YOUR SECRET TO TELL JASPER THIS INVOLVES ALL OF US AND YOU SHOULD HAVE CONFROUNTED US BEFORE YOU DID IT!"  
"Rosalie stop shouting that's not going to help" Carlisle said from his place on the sofa.  
"STOP SHOUTING THIS CAN GET US ALL KILLED CARLISLE!" Rosalie shouted some more and that pissed Carlisle off  
"ROSALIE I AM THE HEAD OF THIS FAMILY AND YOU WILL DO AS I SAY NOT STOP! Alice does Jasper telling Bella about us harm out future in anyway?"  
"Nope, that's why I told him to tell her I thought it best not to start their relationship off on a lie, so if you're gonna shout at anyone rose shout at me."  
"I'm sorry guys I should have spoken with you first I wasn't thinking but I swear Bella isn't going to say anything how about I bring her over tomorrow and you can meet her and you will see she's no danger to us." I was looking at my family hoping they would understand. They did they all agreed that Bella should come over so I went to my room to call her.

Bpov

I was lying on my bed letting everything sink in when my phone went I looked at the caller ID and saw it was Jazz I flipped the phone up  
"Hello?" I answered  
"hey beautiful I was hoping to ask you something?" did he just call me beautiful? I was lost for a moment before I answered  
"sure what's up?" I asked  
"I was wondering if you might like to come meet my family tomorrow if you're not busy that it" ok one date and he wants me to meet his family.  
"Sure I'd love to" I answered with a smile  
"Great so I will pick you up about lunch time?" he said.  
"Sounds good to me see you then" I heard him chuckle down the phone it was a hearty southern noise that was just so heart-warming.  
"See you then" with that he hung up the phone.

 **A/N  
hey all I know this is a bit long hope it's not too long thought. Would love to hear your thoughts on how meeting the Cullen's should go please.**


	6. Meeting the family

**A/N  
Hi again I promise to keep this short, I hope you are all enjoying the story as much as I am writing it, the reviews I have had so far have been great can't wait to get some more.  
**

**Meeting the Family**

 ****Jpov

It half past nine and the minutes are dragging in slowly it has felt like forever since I last saw Bella even though it was only last night. I was worried about day I knew my family would love her I was just worried about Rosalie she can be very hostel and I don't want her scaring Bella but she did promise to be on her best behaviour and I know she would never do anything to embarrass Esme when she has guests in the house so here's hoping all goes well. I decided to go play some video games with Emmett while I wait for the clock to run down. I head down to the living room where I can hear him shouting at the TV due to him losing again. I jump over the back of the sofa and pick up the controller.  
"Jasper Whitlock don't you ever jump over the furniture" Esme said from the door way  
"sorry mama won't happen again" I heard her sigh as she walked into the kitchen I knew they were playing on making something for Bella so I text her and told her not to have lunch I didn't want her to feel like she has upset my family when they went to all the trouble.  
"So time you going to get Bells at? Die die die" Emmett asked  
"Fuck! Around 12 I just wish it would hurry and get here" we played the rest of our game in silence expect the odd gaming remark and before I knew it was time to go and pick up my beauty. I called a farewell to the family and headed to the garage. When I got to Bella's she was waiting outside for me, I opened her door for her and we were off. She was quite the drive home just staring out the window and I left her to her thoughts.

Bpov  
I waited outside for Jasper to pick me up I did as he asked and hadn't ate but I was starving. He pulled up just as I was about to go grab a pop tart or something but instead I just walked over and got in the car after he so kindly opened the door for me. I was nervous about meeting his family and not because they were all vampires. I mean I could tell jasper was the baby of their family and they all protected him more than they rest so what if they didn't like me or think I was good enough for him? I didn't speak this to Jasper I didn't want him thinking I was having second thoughts because I wasn't I just didn't know what to expect. He pulled into a dirt drive way that had trees going up either side of it, it must have been about a mile and a half long but it was beautiful and the house was even better. It was big and white with lots of glass. I noticed the fountain at front when we circled around it, I could hear the birds in the trees and the blue sky above me it was beautiful. Jasper opened my door and lead me into the house, it was so open and bright and had some lovely works of art.  
"What's wrong Bella?" I heard Jasper whisper from behind me as he took my coat off  
"nothing I just can't believe how beautiful it is here" I replied sheepishly  
Jasper just chuckled at me I can tell he was use to this kind of life so I gave him a small smack on the arm but that was a mistake I heard my three fingers crush and Jasper didn't even flinch until he noticed I was in pain that was.

Jpov

I heard her finger crush as they connected with my hard skin it took me a split second to realise what had happened. Before I knew it she was screaming in pain I grabbed her and ran up the stairs to Carlisle so he could check her over.  
"What happened?" My father asked as I took her into the dining area  
"she hit me and I think she has broken her fingers." I explained to him. He quickly took her shaking hand away from her chest and examined it.  
"yes one is broken the other two are sprained but she will be fine I will have to bind them together to ensure the heal straight. Edward go to my office and bring down my medical bag will you?" Edward was gone in a flash, I sat down next to Bella rubbing her back smoothly.  
"Bella I am so sorry I should have warned you about the hard skin I'm so so sorry please forgive me" by the time I was done she was laughing what is with this girl and laughing at me.  
"Jasper it's a broken finger it will heal it's not like I died. You've nothing to be sorry for it was my own stupidity" it didn't make me feel any better but I was glad she tried to make me feel better. I smiled at her my best eye-cracking grin and she blushed I liked that I like it when she blushes.  
"Well since everyone is here I may as well introduce everyone. This here patching you up is my father so to say Carlisle, this is Esme my mother, you already know Alice beside her is Edward then there's Emmett and Rosalie" everyone gave her a smile or a small hi then Edward started laughing and we all looked at him.  
"Yes Jasper is the baby of the family and yes I can read your mind" with that we laughed and if I could blush I would be bright red. I hate it when they bring up that I'm the baby even though I am older than some of them they only class me as the baby because I was the last to convert to animal blood. Once Bella was patched up I took her to the kitchen where Esme had prepared a meal for her everyone went about their business and left us too it. When Bella was finished I gave her a tour around the house we finally came to my bedroom which I felt bad for not cleaning up early. I mean yeah I might have been alive for over a hundred years but I'm still only a 19 year old boy. We sat in my room for a bit and talked before we headed down stairs to leave; she noticed Emmett playing the Xbox and asked if we could play for a bit. That put a smile on my face nothing like a gamer chick. We joined Emmett on the sofa and I handed her a controller we joined the game and it turned out she wasn't half bad I mean she beat Emmett so that's saying something beating me not so much I knew I was rubbish at this game. Once Emmett beat her she throw the controller at his head that's when I knew it was time to take her home before anything else got broke.  
"See you at school tomorrow Bella-boo" Emmett shouted after us I couldn't help but laugh she's known my family for a day and already has a nickname. I knew she would fit in well.

Bpov

I was now back home making dinner for my dad getting home, I had a great day at the Cullen's minus the whole breaking a finger thing. Once dad was home I dished out dinner and we sat and ate. It was silent for a while until he noticed my hand.  
"Bella what happened to your fingers?" he asked with curiosity  
"I broke it today at the Cullen's house when I was visiting Jasper" I explained I was hoping he would leave it there but he didn't.  
"How did you manage that? Did he hurt you?" I had to laugh at him  
"No dad Jasper didn't hurt me I bent my finger too far back when I throw the controller at Emmett's head." I knew it was a bad story but he believed me so I was gonna stick with it.  
"Cullen I have heard that name before wait do you mean doctor Cullen the new chief of median at the local hospital? I knew he had a kid didn't know he had two" I could see he was hunting for information so I gave him the basics  
"He has five kids dad two girls three boys. Jaspers the youngest before you start thinking anything bad about him and he's great." I could see the dumbstruck look on his face.  
" I wasn't going to say anything bad about the boy and as long as he treats you right I don't mind you dating him." I was glad that was out the way once dinner was finished I washed up and went upstairs to do my homework not before phoning Angela to tell her about my day. I got upstairs and pulled out my phone and quickly taped in Angela's number she picked up on the second ring.  
"Hello" she answered  
"Angela I have some great news"  
"what? How did the date with jasper go you didn't call last night?"  
"I know I'm sorry but it went great and I went to his house today and met his family I know it's fast but oh my god it was great he's just perfect can dreams really come true?" I heard her laughing at me down the phone "what's so funny?"  
"Nothing it's just for once you sound like a teenager instead of a woman in the 30's. And yeah I guess dreams can come true have some news of my own" I could tell she was excited so I didn't hesitate in asking her.  
"What's your news?" I asked her  
"Ben asked me out today and I said yes" we were both screaming down the phone I was so happy for her she has been crushing on Ben for about a year now. Suddenly Angela stopped squealing and asked  
"Wait a minute you said it was great did you two you know make the rock?" I was a bit shocked when Angela asked this but then again it was Angela and she was more than happy to talk openly about this.  
"No Angela we didn't Jasper is a gentlemen and I have a funny feeling that is a part of him that he wants to keep till marriage then again I could be wrong I found out a lot about these past few days" I heard Angela hmm on the other end of the phone waiting for me to continue.  
"Nothing bad Ang just what he likes and dislikes some of the things just wasn't something I would put with him like gaming I never though he'd be a gamer but he's nearly as bad as me even if he does suck at the game. But I got to go do my homework I will see you at school bye" and with that we hung up and I went on to do my homework.

Jpov

It had been a great day so far after getting back from dropping Bella off I played some more video games with Emmett then we went for a hunt. Now the couples have drifted off to spend some time together and I was left alone. I decided to go read some civil war books even though I have read them a million times. What else was I meant to do? I had already hunted and it was too late to call Bella so I read. I was still reading by the time the sun rise came.

 **A/N  
I hope you all enjoyed this chapter I will update soon please leave feedback **


	7. No Future

**A/N  
hi all so glad you are all enjoying the story, just a little heads up that this chapter may contain adult content. Please review ****  
**

**No Future  
**

**Jpov**

It's been three months since my first date with Bella and things have been going great, I am currently on my way to pick her up for school not that she knows this yet. You see we haven't come out and let everyone know we are together yet but I think it's time mainly because all the guys still think she's single and I have had enough of them constantly staring at her and asking her out. So today I want to make it official that she is me. That's not a bad thing is it? My brothers think I'm being over protective where as my sisters think it's cute, I don't know guess I just hate the thought of her being with anyone else. I pull up outside her house to see Angela standing waiting on her, I like Angela she's not like the other girls at school she has known about since the start and since it hasn't got any further than that she's ok in my book. I get out the car and walk up to the door.  
"Hi Angela how are you today?" I ask as politely as I can. She smiles at me and replies with  
"I am good Jazz and yourself? And sorry to ask but why are you here shouldn't you be on your way to school?" I smiled my best grin at her I could tell she was taken aback by it.  
"I thought maybe you ladies would like a lift this morning" I said as Bella walked out the door. I gave her a small peak on the lips, she gazed at me before asking why.  
"I just think it's time that people knew about us that's all unless there was a reason you don't want them to know?" I asked with one eyebrow lifted. She smiled at me,  
"Of course not maybe it is time come on let's get going or we will be late." Angela looked around for a moment  
"Are you sure it's alright for me to tag along?"  
"Yes Angela there's plenty of room I promise" I said to her as I put my hand over my non beating heart, she gave me a mocking look known I was taking the piss out of her. We all climbed into the car and headed to school, it's fair to say all eyes were on us as we climbed out the car but I didn't care. I helped Bella out the car and threw my arm around her waist to pull her closer to me. We walked up to my siblings Angela close on our heels. Alice threw her arms around Bella as we approached,  
"Bella it's great to see you again" she all but squealed  
"It's great to see you too Alice" Bella replied.  
"Bella-boo ready for round two of that game yet?" Emmett boomed as he threw his arms around her, Bella just smiled at him, I could feel the awkwardness coming of off Angela and I remembered she hadn't met my family yet I pulled her over to us,  
"Guys you all know Angela right? Bella's friend, this is Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Edward" they all said hi to her and she replied quietly next thing I knew she was being snatched out from under my arm by someone I turned to see it was Ben her boyfriend, he was alright. It was the rest of the football team I didn't like.  
"Hanging with the freak show now Bells, can't wait to see the kind of kids you pop out to that one" Mike said with acid in his voice I was about to say something when Bella walked up to him and gave him a hard slap across the face  
"Shut your dirty mouth Mike, or I might just have to tell your parents about all the "extra-curricular" you're doing with the cheerleading squad" I saw Mike's face pale "Yeah I thought so let's go babe there's a bad smell around here" and with that she walked into my arms and we walked to class. The day went by slowly, I couldn't be happier when the lunch time bell rang; I made my way to the cafeteria and sat at our normal table with in a couple of minutes my family had joined me and we were talking about our day when Alice had a vision I could feel the fear coming from both her and Edward as he watched the vision in her head. When she came to the worried look on her face was unbearable to see.  
"Alice what happened?" I asked sending her waves of calmness but it wasn't working.  
"I can't see any of our futures it's just blank, oh my god Edward that was so scary what do you think it means?" she was sobbing into Edwards chest I didn't know what to do. When the bell rang we got up and headed for the cars we had to get Alice home before she lost it. By the time we got back she had calmed down and searched for anything that could trigger the loss of our futures. But she came up empty handed. I felt sorry for her I did but there was nothing more I could do for her. I heard my car pull up outside but the keys where in my pocket what the? We walked outside and there was Bella, Angela and Ben getting out of my car. I walked over to them Ben and Angela were too busy staring at the house to notice.  
"How did you get my car here?" but before she could answer I noticed the under bit of the steering wheel was ripped out. "You hot-wired my car?" I all but shouted that brought Angela and Ben back to us with a jump Bella smiled  
"Well no technically Mike hot-wired your car and was going to steal it but Ben stopped him before we could drive away and we thought it best to bring it back to you" I was not happy,  
"I will kill him, I love this car its worth more than his bloody life savings" I was getting angry now Rose quickly caught on she came over and put her hands on my shoulders,  
"Jazz it's alright I will fix your car, why don't you go and take Bella and her friends inside and I will take your car to the garage and get started" she smiled at me and I calmed down once again I was grateful to have such an amazing family behind me.  
"Actually me and Ang need to get going her mum hates it when she's late." Ben got his say in. I look at him and smiled I shook his hand  
"Thank you for saving my car Ben, Emmett would you give Ben and Angela a ride home please." He just nodded and headed to get his Jeep. I took Bella inside and headed up to my room with her; I pulled her in behind me and closed the door. I gave her a small kiss on the lips but she quickly deepened it I couldn't control what happened next the emotions where too strong and I just went with it. Bella was lying naked beside me sleeping; I couldn't believe how amazing that was. I recalled every touch, every kiss it was one of the best feelings I have ever had.

 **Bpov**

It has been about three weeks since I slept with Jazz and I still can't get over how amazing it was, but lately I have been getting pains in my stomach I have been putting it down to stress with finals coming up but my dad insisted I went to the doctor so here I was sitting in the waiting room waiting to be seen. My name was finally called and I walked the short distance that would change my life forever. Not even twenty minutes later I walked out the room shocked wasn't the word it can't be I mean no its not I have to talk to Jasper.

 **Jpov**

I heard Alice squeal and I knew she had seen something I went into the living room to see what was going on when everyone just stared at me.  
"What?" but before they could reply the door went, I walked over to answer it and there was Bella with a look of worry that scared the life out of me. I quickly pulled her inside.  
"What's wrong my love?" I asked as I sat her down on the sofa she just looked at me and handed me a small white stick. I was confused but looked at it and saw a little plus sign, I didn't have a clue what I was looking at until I saw at the side engraved in the stick the words "pregnant" and "not pregnant" and what the symbols for each where. Then it hit me Bella was pregnant but that wasn't possible vampires can't have children. I felt someone take the stick from my hand I don't know how long I sat like that for before I hard Bella say  
"can vampires go into shock?" I heard Carlisle mumble something along the lines of can't be. It wasn't until Alice squealed again that I came too,  
"Alice what is it?" Edward asked  
"It's a boy" was all Alice said we all stared at her.  
"Alice is there any indication that this child is defiantly Jaspers?" my father asked, I heard Bella take a sharp breath at the thought that they could think it was anyone else's. I placed my hand on her back to comfort her.  
"The child is definitely Jaspers he has the same messy blond hair with mad curls and his skin is so close to vampire tuff and he heals fast. From what I can see it will be a normal pregnancy and normal delivery this does not but Bella in any harm she will be just fine." Alice answered my unspoken worry. I didn't know how to wrap my head around it after that I was going to be a father something I never thought possible but in nine months' time there was going to be a small bundle of joy depending on me. Oh my god I'm not ready for this. I started freaking out Edward and Emmett got me to the ground as I freaked out, I can't do this I'm not ready to be a father for someone to be completely dependent on me for their survival. I started to calm down and my brother let me sit, I just sat there with my head in my hands not sure what to think.  
"Jasper?" I heard my loves voice reach me "It's going to be ok, I promise everything will be fine." I know she was trying to calm me and reassure me but I just wasn't believing it that was until she came out with words that could crumble a man's world.  
"If you don't want the baby I can get rid of it." My whole body swung to face I felt my brothers get tense not wanting any harm to come to her. I looked into her beautiful sad eyes when it hit me like lightening. I wrapped my arms around her as quick as a flash.  
"I want the baby Bella" I felt her whole body relax "I'm just scared for you but I can see how much this means to you and I would never take something this important away from you. I promise I will make all of this right. I love you Bella" I just held her in my arms as she cried. When she was done she looked at me with more worry in her eyes and asked me  
"Are you bullet proof?" I looked at her confused "Couse we have to tell my dad." And that scared me.

 **A/N  
I hope you all enjoyed this chapter I wasn't sure how to take this chapter weather I should have them marry first or not but I thought I would make it more modern since everyone now a days are having kids before marriage.**


	8. Bad words and Whispers

**A/N  
I am over the moon with the reviews I've been getting on this keep them coming and enjoy.**

 **Bad words and Whispers**

 **Jpov**

Bella is now three months along and everything is going great well at least they were until last week. Let me fill you in. Last week Bella started showing not much but there's a baby bump, she wore a tight fitted top to school one day and everyone saw. Ever since there's been whispers and people saying bad things about my Bella and our child. Saying things like "I bet the kids not even his" and "oh my god she's such a slut" one guy even said she could have done much better than me when picking out a guy to pin down. I kind of broke his nose for that. But today that was all going to change today I was going to show everyone just how important Bella and the baby where to me. We had our first ultrasound at the weekend and I have the picture safely tucked in my wallet. I woke Bella up (she's been staying over a lot lately) I left her to get dressed and went down to make her some breakfast. Once she had ate we were on our way, we got to school and I helped her out of the car we stood by it my family coming to meet us, I had my arms around Bella's waist my hands frim on her belly as I whispered sweet nothingness in her ear, just as some of the girls walked past I pulled out my wallet and started talking to Bella about the baby the things we were going to buy what we would call him. They soon caught on and kept walking. It wasn't until the footballers walked past and started to butt in that I got angry (not my plan for the day) one of them grabbed my wallet and started going on about how my child looked like an alien I could feel the anger building between my siblings especially Emmett he was really over protective of my kid and wouldn't have anyone talk about him like that. Now I know what you're thinking why didn't I just grip the wallet so they couldn't grab it well because I am meant to be a skater boy and they aren't all that strong for the most part, and we couldn't have our secret getting out could we? Anyway back to the story, so the anger was building up to the point that I jumped poor Tyler he wasn't even expecting it, I punched him a couple times and then got up and stared them all dead in the eye and said,  
"The next person to speak ill of my child or my girlfriend won't live to see the sun rise" my voice was pure evil they all but ran a mile. Yeah I got detention for it but it was so worth it, there hasn't been one whisper, snide comment or dirty look all day things were finally back to normal.

 **A/N  
I know it's a short chapter but I had to put this in I promise the next one will be a lot longer. **


	9. My Little Major

**A/N  
Hi again all hope you are enjoying.**

 **My little Major**

 **Jpov**

Well Bella is now six months along and she is starting to get uncomfortable. We did find out that we are having a boy so Alice vision was right like always. The past two months have been consistent of decorating the nursery and buying a lot of blue I'm pretty sure we have everything but Alice still shops every day for him. We have decided on a name for him but we are keeping it to ourselves for now, even Charlie is starting to come to terms with the idea of a grandson. He still doesn't let me stay over but I can live with that, but the big news of today is. I have finally decided to propose, yeah that was Alice screaming from down stairs. I have been blocking her out the best I can from this one but I guess the cats out the bag. I walk down stairs and see the family gathered and I know that Alice has told them the outcome but there not giving anything away. I just stared at them  
"well I'm off out I'll see you all later" I said and walked out the door. I got in my car and drove to Bella's house I had went about the whole thing the wrong way by getting her pregnant and wanted to do this right so I was on my way to ask her father's permission. As I drove up by the house I saw Charlie on the steps with a beer while cleaning his gun, I took a deep unneeded breath and got out the car. He looked up as I walked over to him,  
"Bells isn't here she went out with Angela" he grunted  
"I know, I came to talk to you, sir" Charlie placed his gun down and motioned for me to go on "Well you see sir I was hoping well I'm not quite sure how to put it." I could tell this wasn't going well so I just spat it out and hoped for the best. "I was hoping you might give me your permission to marry Bella?" I saw his whole body tense at my words but then he relaxed and for once I was glad I could control emotions. I was waiting on him shouting but instead I felt him embrace me and I was for a moment shocked.  
"The things I've heard that you have done for my daughter and grandson Jasper you could marry her 10 times over. Now let me warn you, you ever do anything to hurt my child and I will hunt you to the end of the earth you got me?" I just nodded my head. "Good now let me see the ring" I pulled the ring out of my pocket to show off the 22kt black gold ring with a blood red ruby in the centre. I knew that Bella didn't like diamonds and she wasn't too keen on gold so I went with this one. Charlie just stared at it dumbstruck when we heard Bella pull up. I quickly put the ring back in my pocket and greeted her.  
"Hello love how was your day?" I asked in the tone I just knew she couldn't resist.  
"It was good I bought some things for the baby, what are you doing here I thought I was coming over tomorrow?" she looked shocked to see me.  
"You are I was just wondering if you might like to go to dinner with me?" she knew I didn't eat so there was something up but she agreed none the less. I walked Angela down the road a little to her home and helped her with her bags I was nothing if not a gentleman. She looked at me funny as we reached her door.  
"You didn't have to walk me Jasper" I smiled at her  
"I know Angela but I wanted to tell you that Charlie gave me his permission." Angela threw her arms around me  
"I'm so happy for you" she whispered in my ear  
"thank you, and thanks again for getting Bella out the way so I may speak with her father." Angela smiled at me before going inside and I walked back to Bella's house to find her ready to go. I walked her to the car and helped her in before turning and waving a goodbye to Charlie. I got in the car and drove the distance to Seattle, the ride was quiet and I know Bella was trying to figure out what was going on. I pulled up to the restaurant that we had our first date in, and helped her up the stairs. We took our seats and Bella ordered I just got a coffee helps with the craving. We were talking about the baby and the next thing out her mouth was  
"Jasper why did you bring me here? I know how much it hurts you to sit in places like this" I just smiled at her and held up my cup of coffee and she giggled. Before I knew I was on one knee in front of her ring in hand saying the words I have been dying to say for months now.  
"Isabella, you make me the happiest man alive your give me a beautiful son and my whole existence worth living I promise to love cherish and protect you for the rest of my existence will you do me the great honour in becoming my wife?" I stayed there and waited on her answer I was starting to get nervous when she replied with  
"Jasper Whitlock it would be my pleasure" and the restaurant started cheering I hadn't even noticed they were listening. I got up and put the ring on her finger and a kiss on her lips. This was the greatest day of my life. And it just got better, we drove home and I sat with her a while as she showed the ring off to Charlie. We were sitting on the sofa my hand resting on her belly when my wonderful son started kicking. We had felt him kick before but this was different it was like he was marching. I was consumed by it, I laid my head n her stomach and listened when he stopped I whispered to him,  
"Daddy's little major." Bella looked at me confused I hadn't told her of my human life as she had never asked, I smiled at her and told her of my days in the army and how I was the youngest major in Texas. She was stunned and came out with  
"so now I have two of my own major life couldn't get better" and with that she dosed of, I carried her to bed and tucked her in before heading home Charlie was already asleep on the other sofa so I went home to spend time with my family. When I got there Alice had threw herself into plans, plans for the engagement party, plans for the wedding I just looked at her and said  
"you couldn't wait could you?" she thought I was mad at her for telling everyone but I wasn't I wrapped my arms around her and thanked her for her support. My joined in our hug and congratulated me.

It has been a month since the proposal and the tonight is the engagement party, half the town had been invited and our cousins the Denali's. We wanted them to know about the baby before he was born so there was no miss judgment that he was immortal. I was in my room getting ready when I heard my brothers coming in.  
"Hey Jazz how you feeling?" Edward asked I had been keeping him out my head and he was worry about me.  
"I'm fine I just don't see why Alice had to make this a cocktail event." They laughed at me as the say its Alice and they were right you always knew when Alice had put together a Cullen party they were as fancy as they come.  
"Well the Denali's are here and Carlisle thought it best you introduce them to Bella before the party and explain the situation." Emmett informed me I nodded my head and went to Carlisle's office where I could hear him speaking to our extended family. I knocked on the door  
"Come in Jasper" I heard my father say. I walked in to see that he had explained my situation to them and they were shocked and confused.  
"Might we meet her?" Kate asked I simply nodded and showed them the way. I tapped on Alice's door where I knew she was keeping my love from me.  
"Go away Jasper you're not getting to see her until the party." I laughed at my sister  
"We're not getting married yet Ali and I'm coming in" I pushed the door open the revel the most beautiful sight I swear she took my breath away. But before I could look any longer I was pushed out by a little pixie and the Denali's where invited in to meet Bella I just sighed and walked down stairs to start greeting the guest with my mother. She gave me a hug as I approached she could tell I was nervous. I watched as a lot of strangers filled our home I was thankful when I finally saw someone I knew I walked over to greet Angela and Bed.  
"Well where is she?" Angela asked all excited I have to chuckle at her  
"She's being held captive in my sister's room their refusing to let me in" I informed her she found it funny. I was greeted by Ben with a hug and a congrats. I smiled at him as I heard Alice gather everyone at the bottom of the stairwell. I made my way to the front, she started speaking as I got there.  
"May I introduce the future Mrs Whitlock Isabella." Everyone started clapping as my beauty walked down the stairs and she was doing so well until the last one where she tripped over the dress luckily I caught her before she hit the ground and set her straight. I linked her arm around mine as I lead her to the dance floor. The music started and we waltz.  
"Jasper don't let me fall me" I heard her whisper too me  
"Never" after that the night went pretty smoothly we danced we had a good by the end Bella was knackered I took her up to bed as the guests where leaving. I tucked her in and kissed her a goodnight.

 **A/N  
I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will be the wedding and birth let me know if yous have any idea's **


	10. Our perfect day

**A/N  
Hi all I'm so sorry I haven't updated over the past few days been really unwell and just starting to feel better. But here it is so sorry to keep you all waiting.**

 **Our Perfect Day**

 **Jpov**

So today is the day, and to say I am nervous is an understatement. I am sitting waiting on my brother's and father to meet me at our meeting point and I can't help but let my emotion take over as I wait on them returning from my "stag-do".  
"Bro, chill out your making us all nervous" Emmett chuckled as I looked up to see the three of them coming towards me. I just gave them a faint smile and put my head back down.  
"Son what's wrong with you? You have been waiting for this day for years now. Why are you so worried?" Carlisle asked me, I looked at him and I could see he was really worried about what was wrong with me, I smiled at him.  
"I'm just worried, what if something goes wrong? Or if in a year or so Bella decides it was a mistake and wants out? I know I'm being irrational but I just can't help thinking it." I slumped my head back down and I heard them groan I couldn't help it if I can't control my power when I get like this.  
"Don't worry Jazz, Bella loves you for some weird and crazy reason but she does. And she isn't going to change her mind or walk away. Your just letting everyone else's emotions cloud what you know is true." Only Edward could be the one to make me see sense I really hate him for it sometimes but right now it was more than welcome, I mean I am getting married in under 3 hours, yes I should be nervous but I should also feel happy, excited but I don't.  
"Well this is getting a little weird I'm gonna head back" Emmett was gone in a flash he hated the sensitive stuff. He didn't like the way it made him feel. We all got up and followed him Alice would not be happy if we were late. Once we got home I started feeling better, I don't know if it was because everyone in the house was in a happy and up-beat mood or if it was because I was really starting to feel happy. With the thought in my head I walked upstairs to get ready. Alice had picked out dark blue suits with white shirts and matching bow ties. I wasn't one for a suit myself and I really didn't like bow ties but it would make Bella happy to see me in one. She never had and well it was only right for a wedding.  
"Yeah defiantly if you're the groom bro, come here I will do your tie" Edward laughed at me as he walked over. I had never had to do one before and I had no clue what I was doing. Once he was done he reassured me that everything would be fine today and I had to be down stairs in ten minute. I sat on the bed and let out a sigh and just let the emotions out before I went to marry the woman I love.

 **Bpov**

"Bella stop moving your head or it will take longer" Rosalie moaned at me for the hundredth time, I sighed I can't help it if I don't like getting all this stupid stuff done, I prefer my hair down and no make-up but Alice had insisted that it was necessary. So I stopped moving and just sat there with my hand on my bump.  
"You know you're so lucky you're a boy means you don't have to go through this torture when you're older" I said to my son and got evil glares off his aunties.  
"Unless he has his dad's hair I mean that is uncontrollable them mad curls" Alice laughed. "Oh that reminds me I have to go do his hair, I will be right back" I grabbed her arm before she could leave, she just stared at me,  
"please if you want to give me anything today give me his hair, I love it when its messy and out of control" she smiled at me and nodded then went back to doing my make-up. After another twenty minutes in hell they finished, Alice went over to her closet and pulled out a dress bag and it continues I mean I was quite happy to marry Jasper in my jeans but Alice insisted on a proper wedding dress. I guess it was the least I could do as Jasper was in a suit and I knew he hated them. I sighed and got up to look at the dress Alice had bought. She hung it up on a hook and un-zipped it I almost fell away, it was drop dead gorgeous and clearly expensive. It was a proper Cinderella style ball gown with a button up back; it was sleeveless with a sweetheart neck line. It had crystals on the bust area and went down to puff out at my hips, with some crystals scattered around the bottom, it was far too over the top. But I loved it Alice and Rose helped me into it. As Alice was buttoning it up she told me why there was buttons.  
"I thought the buttons would be easier around your bump" she said I smiled and thanked her, you couldn't really see the bump under the dress which surprised me, I mean I am almost at full term, nothing should be able to hide how big I was but the dress made it look like I was only around four months. I was grateful for that I had graduated early so that I wasn't at school when I was big and hadn't seen anyone from school since I left except Angela, I mean I know they knew I was pregnant thanks to Jaspers little show but it had been so long since I saw all my friends, yeah some of them where jerks and had only been invited coz of Alice but still. Once I was ready Alice let my dad in to see me and I swear I saw a tear.  
"Bells you look beautiful I can't believe I'm giving you away." I gave him a hug before he really did start crying. And with that it was time. I heard the music playing and watched at Alice, Rose and Angela walked down the stairs to the beat, my father and I quickly followed the house was beautiful every inch was covered in flowers there was rose petals on the ground, and tulips on the bannister of the stairs, it was lovely. We stopped at the back door and waited. Once the music started for my entrance I took the first step to the rest of my life.

 **Jpov**

I stared at the woman that was now my wife, everything had went perfect not one glitch. And I couldn't be happier. I am now currently going around and thanking guests and being polite as my mother puts it. As Alice walks over I know her agenda but let it happen knew that Bella was uncomfortable. I watched as she took Bella into the house and I do believe I had spoken to everyone and my family was on the dance floor so I decided to go and speak with Angela and Ben. The only bad part was they were with Mike and that dam Jessica. As I walked up Angela and Ben greeted me,  
"hi, are you all enjoying yourselves? I asked as politely as I could but couldn't help the acid as I looked at Mike. Angela and Ben just laughed  
"Yes Jasper everything is perfect I can't believe how beautiful it all it." Angela answered me with a smile on her face.  
"Well I thought it would look better" Jessica added with a smug grin on her face, I heard a gasp and turned to see that Alice had heard and was upset about the remark.  
"You know Jess, it is one thing to make snide comments and rude remarks at school, but don't come into my family's home as a guest and be so nasty about the hard work my sister put into this. Cause I know that it is just jealousy talking and I will give you a life lesson don't be jealous jess it's a cruel and evil emotion that will one day end up in you dying alone." And with that I walked away to check on my sister. After checking Alice was ok and wasn't too upset I left her with Edward and went to find my wife, I found her sitting on one of the chairs, but something was wrong she was panicking about something. I walked up to her.  
"Bella what's wrong?" I looked at her I could hear in my own voice that I was worried about her.  
"Jasper don't freak but the baby's coming." She stared at me, wanting me to help her, and I did just that  
"wait here I will be right back ok" I walked away well more like ran away, looking for my family. I soon found my siblings on the dance floor I ran over to them  
"Guy's you have to get everyone out of here now, Bella's in labour" I didn't even wait for a reply before I went in search of my father I found him with our cousins I could hear he was talking about the latest medical advances and rolled my eyes does he ever stop working, I tapped his shoulder.  
"You want to talk medical ok here's one for you I need your help Bella's in labour" he didn't even stop to think he just ran with me to her side as we got her in the house. We got her up to his office where he had put the medical bed we hired; Bella had said she wanted Carlisle to deliver the baby at home, so this was what we had prepared for. Carlisle kicked me out the room; he knew that I wouldn't be able to control myself around the blood that was to come. Alice tried to keep me busy by getting me to sort out the last of the baby's things and getting something for him to wear but it didn't stall me. I was done in twenty minutes and was pacing again I could smell the blood but I had to stay calm, it wasn't working every well, I could hear her screaming in pain and I knew there was nothing I could do to help her. About half an hour later I heard a small cry and I knew my son was born. I went up to my room knowing Bella had been moved there after being cleaned up, I walked in and saw her with a little bundle in her arms all wrapped in blankets I knew he hadn't be dressed yet so I walked over and picked him up. And as I held my perfect little boy in my arms I couldn't get over how beautiful he was. I just couldn't believe he was mine. After everything his mother and I had been through I just couldn't believe I was standing here with him. If I could cry I would be bubbling like a baby. It was a perfect moment, I smiled at his mother she looked tired,  
"Get some rest sweetie I will take care of him" she nodded and closed her eyes, I walked out the room and down the hall to my sons room. I picked up his outfit something I had chosen especially, I got him dressed and wrapped him back up. I slowly walked down stairs with him. I could feel everyone's anticipation for meeting him. As I walked into the room I held my son up and with all the pride in the world I introduced him to the family.  
"Everyone, I would like you all to meet Jackson Carlisle Whitlock."

 **A/N  
hope you enjoyed and sorry I didn't put in Bella's pov from the birth I have never been in labour or giving birth before so I don't know how it feels that's why I didn't. Let me know if you think I should put more in the story or if I should end it here?**


	11. Happiness

**Happiness**

 **A/N**  
 **Hey all sorry its took so long to update i wasnt sure where to tske the story next but i hope you enjoy**

Jpov

It has been three months since the birth of our son and Bella is doing great. Things where going back to normal and i still couldnt get over how perfect little Jackson was. We were greatful that he grew at normal human pace, so we didnt have to hide him from the world. We loved taking him on walked to the park and meeting with all Bella's friends. Angela was smitten with him always wanting to see him and buying him gifts. So today i decided to take Bella away for the honymoon we didnt have, due to having Jackson we had to cancel but she needed a break she done everything for him and wouldnt let anyone take over. She was dead on her feet but loved motherhood. She wasnt going to be happy about leaving him for a week but she wasnt getting a choice.  
"Bella please can you go pack?" She was sitting in the nursery watching our boy sleep.  
"I told you Jazz im not leaving him, not even for you" she looked at me with a sad expression on her face i sighed i didnt know what to do.  
"Darling you need a break and i promise he will be fine, how about we go for a coupel days and if you still not feeling up to it we can come home?" Bella agreed to this with a slight nod and went to pack, Jackson started pulling at the cover and I went to pick him up, he smiled as i looked over him.  
"Hello my perfect little boy" i said as i lifted him i got him changed and headed down staires to make his dinner. Of course Alice seen be coming and already had it made, i sat on the couch and fed my son while my brother's played the xbox. Emmett shouting all sorts  
"Hey watch your mouth little ears in the room" i said to him as i threw one of Jacksons toys at him  
"Sorry little man uncle Em just gets carried away" Emmett took him from my arms as he started bouncing him on his knee  
"Em i wouldnt" but it was too late Jackson spewed on his unexpecting uncle i couldnt help but laugh as Emmett cursed. i took my son from him and headed up the stairs to change him.

Bpov

I understood why Jasper wanted to go we hadnt had any time together since the wedding but i didnt want to leave my little boy. he was still so small and helpless i know that Jaspers family would look after him but he needed his mummy. I agreed to go for a couple days just to keep Jazz happy. i did miss having time with my husband but he had to undrstand that Jackson needed us to be here with him. I finished packing and headed down stairs to see Emmett wiping his shirt guess Jackson got him again, he will never learn. i shock my head as i looked around wanting to spot my boys but had no luck. I sat down and waited for them. Jazz came in a few minutes later with a happy baby, i took my son in my arms and held him close before i had to go.

Jpov

I loaded the car and watched as my wife said goodbye to our son. i knew it was hard for her but it was only a few days and then she would be back. I walked over giving my son a kiss on the head  
"You be good for granny and grandad. Mummy and i will be back in a few days baby boy." Bella handed him over to Esme and climbed in the car before she could change her mind, i climbed in and drove down the driveway.


	12. Happy Ever After

**Our Happy Ever After**

 **A/N**  
 **This will be the last chapter of this story, i will be looking into doing another Twilight one (maybe around Jake and Nessie, let me know what you think) but this wont be until i am done with the my sons of anarchy one. please give it a read The charming truth. Hope yous enjoy the end of this.**

 **Jpov**

It has been almost a year since the birth f our son and things are looking up, Bella is about to give birth again to our twins and i couldnt be happier. Jackson is grown prefetly and get more of a handful everyday but i wouldnt change him for the world. Everything seemed to be on the up that is until i got the phone call i am currently having.  
"Jasper Whitlock?" i heard the voice say  
"Yes, I am Jasper" i heard the relief in her voice as she spoke again  
"I'm afraid i have some bad news Mr. Whitlock, your wife was in an accedent and is currently on life support at the hospital." I felt a unneeded breath catch in my throat  
"Is she alright? Will she make it? what about the babies?" the questions came out before i could stop them.  
"The children are fine we had to do a c-section as for your wife the docter said that she might not make it through the night." that was enough for me i hung up the phone and was out the door before anyone could blink. i made it to the hospital in record time asking at the desk where my wife was, the respetionest gave me her room and i ran up at human pace. I reached Bella's room and saw all the matchines surrounding my wife, i walked in and done the only thing i could at the time, I bite hard into her neck, i could teast her sweet blood in my mouth but all i could think about was not losing her and that was my will power to stop. I went in search on the docter and told him to turn off her matchins. He looked at me funny but did as i requested, i watched as they took her body to the morge. My family had arrived by this point with Jackson, i could tell he was scared i tryed calming him but he refused to accept the waves i sent him, so instead i took him in my arms and held him tight. I explained to the family what had happened and what i had done, they didnt blame and agreed to help move her body. Emmett and Edward got to work on figureing out the best way to do so, while i went in search of my other children. I found a nurse who took me and Jackson down to the nursery department as she pointed out my two daughters, i couldnt get over just how beautiful they were. they really did look like angels. Bella and i had already picked out names for them, i knew which twin to give the first name to, i pointed to one of my girls she had my blond hair as i told Jackson  
"Meet your little sister Rose Alice Whitlock" i pointed to her twin who had Bellas chestnut brown hair "and your other little sister Ameila Esme Whitlock" Jackson looked at his sisters with pure pride on his face. My family had heard the girls names as Alice and Rose came and put there arms around me.  
"Thank you Jazzy" the said together i could see on Esme's she was also thankful. My brothers showed up then and with a nod i knew that my wife was safe at home. The docter came around and told me the twins could come home, so we got them fasened up in there car seats and head home. I went to cheak on my wife, she was doing great.

It has been three days since that horrid phone call. We all waited for my wife to wake as we heard her heart stop. I went to her side as she opened her eyes, she flew at me attacking me with her mouth, i openly kissed her back pouring all my love and affection into that one kiss. Suddenly she pulled back her hands flying to her stomach, i could see the fear wash over her face.  
"Dont worry love, there safe and healthy, lets go hunt then i will take you to see them." she smiled at me and followed me out the window, we hunted for about an hour before we headed home. i walked in the living room everyone was on edge ready just incase anything happened. I took my wife over to my brothers who had the twins in there arms. Bella looked over the little girls and knew who was who, everyone relaxed alittle when then seen that Bella was naffect by her girls sent.

Its been to weeks since Bella woke up and everything is in place. We have packed up the house and the moving vans are outside. we loaded the kids into the car and headed out to start the rest of our lifes with our perfect family.

 **A/N**  
 **I hope you all enjoyed this story i wanted to do more with it but my other fan fic is taking but most of my time. i hope i didnt disappoint. please review**


End file.
